


who am I to disagree?

by Anonymous



Category: Fandoms One (Or Both) of Us Have Only Osmosed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is not my beautiful house... this is not my insane trainwife...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	who am I to disagree?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



"I'm worried," said Arthur to Eames, or perhaps Eames to Arthur.

"About the fancy dream heist?" said whichever one of the two had not previously spoken. "The one for our mysterious corporate overlords who I believe may be Japanese, which is the ostensible reason the audience has a chance to ogle Joseph Gordon Levitt and Tom Hardy in suits."

"You know our actors' names and the names of each character but not who's which?" the pretty white boy who had first spoken said to the one who had not.

His counterpart grimaced. "Well, the thing is, this is all a meta joke about fridging, so it's important that the person whose wife got fridged is the one who's worried, but the author was just young enough and the bare smattering of Arthur/Eames they picked at after the fandom had already started dying down was misogynistic enough that I have no idea which one of us even _has_ the wife." 

"...I see," said Possibly-Arthur-Possibly-Eames. If he was Tom Hardy, he licked his vintage fresh-faced DSL nervously; if he was Joseph Gordon Levitt, he merely looked tense and shovable.

"Awfully convenient, though," the original speaker said again. "That the most important woman in my life up to this point is _already_ violently insane and actively working to destroy our (presumably, corporate) partnership."

"Certainly saved the shippers some time," said the other man, besuitedly. "Say, can we get, I dunno, some smellovision Holodeck action in here or is it all skyscrapers tearing themselves in half and needy exes conjuring steam engines to violate restraining orders?"

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling," said his companion, which is simultaneously a charming film reference and literally the only line of source material the author remembers.

The top fell. The top remained upright. The top was Tom Hardy, probably.


End file.
